Chanbaek's
by lolliyeol
Summary: [Alive] Siapa sangka; Byun Baekhyun si jaket kuning yang gemar memaki itu adalah pihak yang selalu mengalah dan mencintai Chanyeol sebagaimana mestinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Baekvert**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship**

 **[!] ; Laki x Laki, OOC**

 **Terinspirasi dari 'Attention; Charlie Puth'**

.

.

Waktu telah menunjuk angka satu dini hari namun itu bukanlah pembatas untuk menghentikan aktivitas pada sebuah gedung yang memiliki beberapa lantai. Kim Jongin selaku bartender memberi Chanyeol segelas minuman yang merupakan campuran dari alkohol dan perisa limun. Chanyeol tidak sering datang ke tempat seperti ini, biasanya ia mengunjungi kelab hanya beberapa kali dalam satu bulan. Namun untuk beberapa waktu terakhir nampaknya pemuda dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluhan itu lebih kerap mengunjungi Jongin; yang mana adalah teman masa kecil Chanyeol; atau setidaknya, begitu Chanyeol berdalih.

"Jadi apalagi sekarang?"

Bartender yang kini mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan itu membawa gelasnya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Jongin membentur pelan gelas Chanyeol dengan miliknya hingga terdengar suara 'ding' yang dihasilkan. Ia menyesap minumannya hingga tak bersisa dan kembali menatap sang sahabat. "Lagi?" Tanya Jongin yang kemudian mendapat gendikkan bahu dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukannya sedang putus cinta atau sebagainya— setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Ia juga bukan sedang ingin melihat para _sexy_ _dancer_ bergerak meliukkan tubuh. Chanyeol'pun sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin mabuk-mabukkan. Tapi yah, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol melihat Jongin bergumam ' _dia datang_ ' dan menunjuk seseorang dengan menggunakan dagu, refleks Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya.

Retina Chanyeol menangkap sosok yang kini bersurai honey, mengenakan setelan kaus dan jeans ketat lalu terbalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Untuk beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertubrukan kemudian diakhiri oleh si honey yang tersenyum sebelah bibir.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya, menjadikan meja di belakangnya untuk menumpu siku. Mata Chanyeol menitik pada si honey yang kini berada beberapa meter dari hadapan Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum pada laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya, mengobrol dengan leluasa yang diiringi dengan kikikan namun Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar. Sesekali Chanyeol melihat bagaimana pemuda honey tersebut merebut batang rokok yang terselip pada belahan bibir temannya untuk ia hisap lalu mengembalikan itu.

"Sudah puas, Chanyeol?" Jongin yang sepertinya paham akan situasi tersenyum sinis dan menatap punggung Chanyeol. Saat karibnya berbalik ia tahu betul jika di balik wajah tenang Chanyeol, terdapat luapan emosi yang tidak kasat mata.

.

* * *

Kelas sejarah filsafat kontemporer jelas membuat Chanyeol semakin mengantuk. Ia baru saja pulang pukul tiga dan kelas dimulai jam delapan. Chanyeol bahkan hampir memutuskan untuk bolos kalau saja tugas yang tempo hari ia kerjakan tidak mengingatkan ia untuk tetap masuk. Kini Chanyeol berjalan menuju kafetaria yang berada di belakang kampus, hendak sarapan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kesiangan.

Chanyeol memilih kentang tumbuk, dua buah sosis, telur mata sapi setangah matang, juga wortel serta brokoli rebus sebagai menunya. Ia tidak bersemangat karena nyatanya ia masih mengantuk. Namun tidak lama kemudian datang seorang perempuan— yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu namanya dan perempuan itu meminta Chanyeol untuk berbagi meja.

"Aku Belle, dari seni rupa." Kata si perempuan dan menyunggingkan senyum kepada Chanyeol. Dia cukup ramah, sangat ramah untuk ukuran dua orang yang baru saja berkenalan. Belle bercerita tentang asal usul, tempat tinggal, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, juga beberapa dosen dan Chanyeol tidak begitu memerhatikan apa yang perempuan itu katakan, sangat terlihat kalau ia memang tidak memiliki minat.

Tidak lama setelahnya ponsel Chanyeol bergetar membuat sang pemilik melihat ada apa di sana. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul karena pesan yang baru masuk itu menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Temanku sedang menunggu."

Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan kafetaria tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang perempuan.

.

Tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari begitu Chanyeol memasuki sebuah _coffe shop_. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan kasir dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang sambil berkata ' _biasa_ '. Ia memang sudah sering ke sini, tak heran jika penjaga kasir langsung mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Chanyeol melewati kasir ia melangkah ke sebuah meja yang berada di ujung, sudut ruangan yang terhalang tembok.

"Baekhyun," Sapa Chanyeol saat ia menempatkan bokongnya di kursi yang telah disediakan. Pemuda bersurai honey yang kini berada dihadapan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati hazel cokelat Chanyeol yang menatapnya lurus, sedikit mendecakkan lidah Baekhyun lalu membasahi bibirnya sekilas.

"Langsung intinya saja, Chanyeol." Kini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah kembali meraih sebuah ponsel dan memperlihatkan itu kepada Chanyeol; yang mana menunjukkan potret dirinya beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol sedang menikmati sarapan yang ditemani seorang perempuan. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

.

* * *

Dalam dua puluh tahun eksistensinya di dunia, belum pernah Chanyeol terlibat ke dalam sebuah hal semacam ini. Ia bertemu Baekhyun di hari pertama upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Saat itu Baekhyun masih bersurai _brown_ , sedikit berandal namun tetap memikat di mata Chanyeol. Dan pada waktu-waktu yang mereka lalui bersama, Baekhyun selalu mengandalkan Chanyeol untuk beberapa hal; seperti membantu mengerjakan tugas, memandikan anjing, menjemput, mendengar keluh-kesah Baekhyun— yang tentunya membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang penting bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun kerap memberikan Chanyeol sebuah ciuman— yang katanya Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah hadiah karena sudah membantu si mungil.

Namun lambat laun Chanyeol sadar jika dirinya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Mereka berdua berada dalam fakultas yang berbeda; Chanyeolpun akhirnya tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak hanya dekat dengannya. Baekhyun memiliki segudang teman yang akan bersedia menemani dia kapanpun dan kemanapun. Baekhyun memang orang yang supel, tak heran banyak orang yang ingin berkawan dengannya. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Tapi kenyataan yang berkata bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol membuat dada Chanyeol sedikit tercabik.

Pernah sekali Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun. Ia _hangout_ dengan beberapa perempuan dan ia menemukan satu yang cocok diantaranya. Namanya Meekyong, seorang adik kelas Chanyeol dari universitas lain. Mereka berkenalan melalui kencan buta yang dibuat oleh Jongdae. Namun alih-alih membuat status baru, Baekhyun datang dan kembali membuat Chanyeol fokus kepadanya.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun egois, ia bermain dengan siapa saja namun selalu membawa Chanyeol pada teritorialnya. Dalam kurun waktu tertentu Baekhyun tidak memberi Chanyeol kabar dan merekapun jarang bertemu, lalu pemuda manis itu kerap muncul tiba-tiba. Seperti yang terjadi dua bulan terakhir ini, mereka tidak berkomunikasi dan Chanyeol menebak Baekhyun akan selalu mengunjungi seluruh kelab yang ada di Seoul; karena Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol berada pada salah satunya; atau singkatnya itu adalah satu cara Baekhyun untuk menemukan Chanyeol. Dari situ Chanyeol paham kalau Baekhyun hanya ingin diperhatikan. Baekhyun mendamba pada perhatian Chanyeol dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu buta untuk melihat bahwa Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyuguhkan segenap hati kepadanya.

Ia datang, kemudian pergi setelahnya. Entah sadar ataupun tidak seperti ia sedang bermain layangan.

Mereka bertemu pandang untuk beberapa detik dan berlalu begitu saja. Selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol lelah, kalau boleh jujur.

Chanyeol ingin berhenti. Chanyeol ingin tidak perduli lagi dengan Baekhyun dan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Ia selalu mencobanya. Sekeras apapun Chanyeol mencoba dan kalaupun ia bisa melupakan Baekhyun untuk beberapa waktu, pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan kembali dan tertarik pada medan magnet seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

Jadi sebut saja dia sebagai: _Si Bodoh Chanyeol._

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Note:

Gaje banget maafkan. Fiksi ini cuma iseng. Emang niatnya pendek aja, namanya juga iseng. Jadi kenapa aku bs terinspirasi dari _Attention_? Karena ada satu waktu dimana aku suka banget sama lagu ini n repeat lagu ini mulu wkkwk.

Kalo bersediaaa direview yaaaaaa wkkwkw. Bhay makasiihhhh!


	2. Alive

**Alive**

 **Chanbaek/Baekyeol – Romance, Friendship**

 **The caracters belongs to themselves, and the plot is mine**

 **Warning; Male x Male, OOC**

 **Inspired by 'In A World Like This; Backstreetboys'**

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Seoul dan menciptakan decakan kecewa para manusia yang hendak pulang bekerja. Jalanan berubah menjadi ramai, ratusan payung telah terbuka di luar sana, dan semua orang tergesa-gesa agar segera sampai tujuan juga terbebas dari rintik ciptaan Tuhan. Lalu lalang dan cipratan air serta basah pada jaket mereka abaikan, guruh yang sering terdengar seolah menjadi latar lagu yang tidak diperhatikan. Kelabu disore hari membuat kota tidak ceria seperti biasa, lelah yang mereka rasa membuat senja sungguh menyebalkan; terlebih cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

Namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih betah berlama-lama duduk di dalam sebuah kedai kopi. Mejanya berada di sudut ruang namun ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana suasana di depan sana. Suara rintik air yang jatuh menyentuh bumi masih dapat ia dengar dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis sudah terukir pada wajah Chanyeol.

Karena pada hakikatnya, ia sangat menyukai saat hujan turun.

Pada satu waktu yang Chanyeol sendiri sudah tidak ingat; yang Chanyeol tahu jelas jika deras hujan membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah; gemuruh yang tiada henti juga cipratan air karena mobil-mobil melaju cepat dengan egois, pemuda itu berjalan gontai karena patah hati yang baru ia alami. Katakanlah jika sewaktu itu adalah masa dimana ia menjadi orang yang tidak stabil; cinta monyet tapi sungguh menyakitkan. Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia tidak sudi mengingat tapi rasanya saat itu ia ingin segera mati.

Tapi, saat ia tidak perduli dengan sekitar dan menyebrang jalan sesuka hati; lengan Chanyeol ditarik dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan seorang pendek berjaket kuning. Chanyeol ingat jelas bagaimana raut kesal si pendek yang tidak ia kenal itu. "Kau mau mati, hah?"

Hal tersebut adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai hujan; kondisi yang mengantarkannya pada orang yang ia cinta hingga sekarang.

Si jaket kuning bernama Byun Baekhyun, pendek yang seperti anak SMP tapi ceriwis seperti ibu-ibu. Ia suka memaki, tidak memakan timun dan sangat malas dalam berbenah; namun di lain sisi ia memiliki kebaikan hati untuk membantu orang lain yang membutuhkan. Selain itu Baekhyun menyukai anjing, berparas menawan dan bersuara indah; tanpa disadari Chanyeol sudah jatuh kepadanya.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol syukuri hingga saat ini adalah; perasaannya kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Meski terlihat lemah, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di sisi Chanyeol ketika semua orang meninggalkannya. Meski kerap merajuk, Baekhyun adalah pihak yang juga sering mengalah dalam perselisihan mereka. Bahkan saat dunia mengintimidasi mereka perihal cinta mereka; ketika Chanyeol sendiri hampir goyah dengan pendiriannya; Baekhyunlah yang tetap berdiri di sana dan menunggu Chanyeol untuk datang kembali.

Karena Baekhyunpun tidak lain dengan Chanyeol; perasaan mutual yang ia yakini bahwa Chanyeol-lah penantian terakhirnya.

Mereka memulai dari kata minus, menjadi anak durhaka karena lebih memilih 'cinta' ketimbang keluarga. Makan sepiring berdua karena minim biaya. Mati-matian bekerja sambilan hingga Baekhyun yang putus kuliah.

Tidak mudah, memang.

Ada kalanya Chanyeol lelah dengan keadaan. Tuntutan untuk segera menyelesaikan studi juga intimidasi dari beberapa pihak membuat dia menjadi seperti kerupuk. _Homoseksual adalah sampah_ , begitu orang-orang bilang. Ia tidak memiliki kerabat, sahabatpun menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Buah bibir meluas sangat cepat, bahkan perlahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kehilangan pekerjaan mereka.

Dan pada saat itu, Chanyeol jadi ingin berhenti.

Kemudian ia menengok barang sebentar—

Detik itu juga Chanyeol mencelos.

Baekhyun di sana, tersenyum lembut dan tak ada amarah pada rautnya. Ia tidak menahan, ia belajar arti melepas, merelakan sesuatu yang jelas ia inginkan. Baekhyun tidak banyak berkata; jikalau Chanyeol memang ingin pergi maka ia akan membiarkan seperti yang Chanyeol kehendakan. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol bahagia. Sederhana namun menyakitkan.

Saat itu Chanyeol sadar; palsu yang Baekhyun tunjukkan membuat gemuruh hebat dalam dadanya. Air mata yang Baekhyun sembunyikan telak menyadarkan Chanyeol seberapa brengseknya dia. Bermula dari komitmen, mereka memulai dan tanpa permisi Chanyeol ingin berhenti dipertengahan. Ia bahkan membutakan mata bahwa Baekhyunpun berkorban banyak di sana.

Chanyeol sangat bodoh, maka ia berbalik untuk kembali meraih janji mereka seperti sedia kala. Menggapai jemari Baekhyun yang nyatanya sangat ia cinta; menebalkan muka dan memohon beribu maaf kepada sang pujaan. Chanyeol begitu merasa bersyukur karena ia tersadar sebelum terlambat.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari rintik hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti membawa Chanyeol pada kilas balik kisah yang lama. Beberapa goresan pada buku cerita hidupnya yang sungguh berwarna— dan pasti Baekhyun ada di dalamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, terlebih saat pandangannya tidak sengaja menangkap dua lelaki duapuluhan tengah tertawa dengan penuh cinta.

Mengingatkan akan dirinya dan Baekhyun sewaktu masih muda.

"Jangan terlalu lebar, ingat kalau gigi depanmu sudah tanggal."

Suara tersebut menginterupsi. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum semakin lebar, mendapati pria bersweater cokelat dan sebuah tongkat pada genggamannya. Surainya sudah memutih, kerutan wajah jelas dapat Chanyeol temukan di sana. Namun senyum itu masih sama; yang paling mempesona dan tidak termakan usia.

Enam-puluh nyatanya tidak merubah Baekhyun sama sekali. Ia tetap jahil kepada sang kekasih; tetap gemar memaki; dan tetap berada di sisi Chanyeol.

Apapun yang terjadi. Bersama dengan kedai kopi 'Alive' yang mereka rintis bersama; saksi bisu akan cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

a/n :

hai, terimakasih sudah baca. Rencana **Chanbaek's** ini bakal jadi kumpulan songfic drabble/ficlet chanbaek. Saran dan masukan sangat diterima :333333


End file.
